


Blood Moon

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: I missed the actual blood moon or super blood wolf moon whatever its called but I still got to see my babe that night so it's okay.





	Blood Moon

In the winter  
My window freezes  
The one in the highest part of my room   
Where my curtains don’t reach  
Far above my bed. 

I do not fear the cold   
Instead I mourn the loss of my lovers face   
If I peel back the velvet  
Early into the winter morning   
There is a chance I will see her. 

Usually I fall asleep   
Lost among endless pages   
Intertwined with my blankets   
And poked by my pencils   
Missing her lovely gaze. 

But not tonight   
After this years first snow fall  
I will wait with the sheets of ice  
That snuck into my room  
To see her dressed in red  
And kiss her goodnight.


End file.
